The Island
by draganix
Summary: While taking a trip to Europe to see their favorite band Kung Fu Lightning on their Europe tour Jack and Jerry find themselves in a watery and sandy situation. Now lost and stranded on a deserted island they must work and rely on each other to survive, maybe even realize things about themselves and each other along the way. Jarry. Rated T due to some content. Ch2 coming soon.


The final bell at Seaford High had gone off signaling the start of summer vacation. Jack, Jerry, Kim and Milton all regrouped outside the entrance of the school.

"I sure wish school was all year round if only though. Good thing I got my summer reading to look forward too," Milton remarked.

"Seriously Milton, only you would want to spend your whole summer at that prison," Jerry mocked.

"Learning is very important Jerry," Milton responded.

"Don't worry about him, Milton, only Jerry would view school as a prison," Kim added in.

"Yo, only because it is one," Jerry smirked.

"Maybe only in your world Jerry," Kim said shaking her head.

"Oh really, well you know what else is a prison?" Jerry asked her heavily.

"What?" Kim asked back with a light glare.

"That thing you call dancing. Yeah it's so horrible it's like a prison to my eyes," Jerry insulted smirkingly.

"You're a real vile person Jerry!" Kim barked.

"Ooh right in the heart," Jerry began placing his hands to his chest. "But you know what Kim, that's okay because so is your dancing," Jerry mocked harder.

"I've had enough ear full of you already for today, Jerry," Kim stated angrily.

"Well it may help if you clean them things out once in awhile just saying," Jerry continued.

"Oh that's it!" Kim snapped.

The two got up face to face bickering at one another. Milton just watched them back and forth as they did. Jack just stood there with head his down shaking it. The two kept at each other's throats for nearly five minutes until neither one could stand another one of each other's words.

"Jack!" They both shouted for him in unison.

"Why can't you two ever get along?" Jack asked directly.

"Yo man tell your crazy girlfriend to leave me alone," Jerry pleaded to him.

"Tell your demon of a friend to go back to hell," Kim steamed.

"You're just jealous," Jerry responded lightly.

"How in any way am I jealous?" she asked.

"Face it Kim, I'm so good looking it bothers you that I'm actually hot," Jerry flattered himself. "Why else would say that about me and hell?" Jerry asked rather mockingly.

"A baboon wouldn't find you remotely close too that much like any girl," Kim declared smiling.

"So then what's your excuse?" Jerry taunted smiling back.

"Okay enough I'm tired of having to get in the middle of you two," Jack intercepted in between them. "Let's just go to the dojo before we have to hear it again from Rudy," Jack suggested.

After a mutual agreement the group headed on over to the dojo. Along the way Jerry plotted many attempts aching to get back at Kim with pranks and gags. However, without Milton hindering every attempt he more in likely would have succeeded. At the dojo Rudy waited around as his students finally walked through the door.

"Finally you all are here now we can get started," Rudy spoke determinedly.

"Sorry we're late had a bit of an issue back at school," Jack stated as he turned to look at both Kim and Jerry.

"It's fine you guys are here now so what I first want to do is sparring matches. Jack you with Milton and Kim you with Jerry," Rudy implied.

"Thank you Rudy you just made my day. I'm going to enjoy this," Kim felt very satisfied.

"Oh no," Jack thought lightly as he shook his head.

"Yo Rudy, yeah I don't hit girls man," Jerry called over to him.

Jerry then took one look at Kim before turning back to Rudy.

"Ah never mind Rudy," Jerry began before he focused back to Kim. "For a moment I almost forgot that you were a sea hag my bad," Jerry taunted her.

Jack and Milton were sparring in a training notion. Until they both looked over to where Kim had pinned Jerry down making him beg for mercy. Jack could tell Kim had reached her last nerve from his taunting. Rudy and Jack together pried Kim off and away from him.

"Alright do I even want to know what's going on?" Rudy asked.

"He/She started it," Kim and Jerry said in sync blaming one another.

Rudy then went into lecturing much to all of their annoyance about how much friendship was important of course they all knew the seriousness of the meaning, but Kim and Jerry held too much pride to let it sink in. Rudy repaired everyone up to keep the peace within the dojo throughout the remainder of the class. Jack was over at his locker getting things packed up when Jerry stood next to him.

"So you still coming over right?" Jerry asked curiously.

"Yeah I didn't forget Jerry," Jack assured him.

"Wait you're going over to his house?" Kim asked distastefully.

"He asked me to come over and I said I would," Jack confirmed.

"I thought maybe we could go do something," Kim replied.

"Perhaps when I'm done over at Jerry's we can," Jack implied.

"Okay then it'll be a date," Kim insisted.

"You got it," Jack replied with a smile.

Jerry annoying rolled his eyes.

Jack and Jerry were at Jerry's house up within his room.

"So what was it that you needed to tell me?" Jack asked him.

"Okay you remember when I brought up Kung Fu Lightening's Europe tour to you and that I wanted to go so bad?" Jerry asked back in reply.

"How could I not you been nearly non-stop talking about it for the past three weeks," Jack stated. "Why? What about it?" Jack asked lightly.

"Well as it so happens Jack, I got a ticket to go," Jerry bragged.

"You got a ticket to go to KFL's concerts in Europe?" Jack questioned. "That animal park must be paying you a lot of money to be able afford that. I heard a single ticket cost around six hundred bucks," Jack figured.

"Try twelve-hundred bucks actually," Jerry corrected.

"I'm sorry twelve-hundred bucks!" Jack reacted.

"Well it adds up fast when you buy two," Jerry stated.

"Come again?" Jack asked for certainty.

"You heard right I got two tickets yo," Jerry confirmed. "This other ticket is yours Jack so how about it wanna go to KFL's Europe tour?" Jerry asked.

* * *

**(AN: I hoped you all enjoyed the 1st chapter to this story specially the Jerry/Kim rivalry and no I don't have any hate towards Kim just testing some new waters so to speak. Not sure when I'll have chapter two ready, but hopefully soon. Thank you all for taking time to read this new story.)**


End file.
